


Argent

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Luna Don't Read This, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [10/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 7





	Argent

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Le texte pour ce thème est un flash-back, à nouveau, j'éspère que ça vous plaira. Ah, et j'ai peut être dévié de mon idée de base. Un peu. Beaucoup.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Courant dans toute la maison, Luffy essayait de penser à tous ce qu'il devait prendre pour sa compétition, sans rien oublier (ce qui serait un sacré miracle). Jimbei l'avait déjà appelé deux fois en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il n'était pas déjà en route. Ce qui était une excellente question à laquelle le jeune homme n'avait pas la réponse.

Il arriva en courant dans le salon, décidé à chercher le dit vêtement un peu partout, s'attirant le regard noir de son grand-père, celui amusé de l'ami de ce dernier, et un regard blasé de la part de l'étudiant en médecine qui semblait n'avoir absolument aucune envie d'être là.

-Tu ne devrais pas déjà être en route ? soupira Garp.

-Oui ! Tu as pas vu mon kimono ? Oh, bonjour Corazon ! Bonjour Law !

-Peux tu m'expliquer comment tu as pu égarer ton kimono ? Gronda son grand père.

-Ben je sais pas, je l'ai posé quelque part, et je sais plus où.

Ignorant le grondement du vieil homme, le plus jeuneadressa un grand sourire aux deux invité, et particulièrement à l'étudiant qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs semaine, ce qu'il trouvait très triste.

-Vous allez bien ? Law tu as l'air fatigué, tu veux aller faire une sieste ? Je peux te prêter mon lit, si tu veux ?

Il y eu un moment de silence où tous le monde regarda le judoka avec des expressions assez varié allant de l'exaspération au rire contenu. Mais avant que le jeune homme n'ai pu s'enfoncer avec une nouvelle question, Sabo arriva dans le salon, brandissant le kimono du jeune homme.

-Trouvé ! Luffy, je t'emmène, viens avant que Jimbei n'ai _vraiment_ envie de te tuer.

-J'arrive ! À la prochaine fois tous le monde ! Vas faire une sieste Law !

Le blond attrapa son frère par le bras, et le tira hors du salon.

Une fois fois dans la voiture, l'aîné se tourna vers le judoka.

-Tu as tous ?

-Oui ! Merci d'avoir retrouvé mon kimono !

-Il était dans ton armoire. Tu avais cherché dedans ?

-…. Non ?

Sabo retint un soupire pour se concentrer sur la route. Luffy se montra étrangement calme, regardant par la fenêtre d'un air pensif, alors qu'une chanson de Johnny Cash, _I walk the line_ passait à la radio.

Le judoka avait tendance à anticiper ses compétitions, et à être plus calme avant ses dernières. Mais pour une fois, il ne pensait pas à son futur combat. Il s'inquiétait pour Law.

Il s'était revus plusieurs fois, à cause de Garp et Corazon, et Luffy aimait bien l'étudiant ; il l'écoutait parler de tout et n'importe quoi, et quand il lui répondait, il avait beau utiliser un vocabulaire parfois inconnu du sportif, le futur médecin ne semblait jamais agacé de réexpliquer un terme (bon, soyons honnête, il devait l'être, mais au moins il ne le montrait pas.)

Seulement, le jeune homme présentait toujours des cernes assez importantes. Donc il ne dormait pas assez. Et dormir était important pour la santé ; il était donc inquiétant qu'il donne l'impression de ne pas dormir. Et si Law tombait malade, Luffy serait triste.

Le judoka tenait à tous ses amis ; s'ils n'allaient pas bien, il était triste. Mais il ne pensait pas plus loin, d'habitude. Il n'anticipait pas ce qui pouvait arriver.

Sauf qu'il pensait souvent à l'étudiant aux yeux argent. Il avait envie de le voir, de le faire sourire et avoir l'air heureux. Sa tête de panda dépressif avait beau être attachante, Luffy était persuadé que Law serait plus beau avec un sourire, et il avait très envie de faire en sorte de voir ça.

-Lu' !

-Oui Sabo ?

-On est arrivé ?

Sorti de ses pensées, e plus jeune offrit un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret à son frère.

-Merci ! Je vais aller tous les battre !

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Félicia pour m'avoir donné une idée de chanson à faire passer à la radio, et à Soraa pour l'expression "tête de panda dépressif"
> 
> J'espère que vous aimé !
> 
> Le thème suivant est "logique".


End file.
